No mutuo
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Aunque no quería ni admitirlo ni expresarlo, Moegi estaba molesta pero... Estaba triste t rota cuando se trataba de Konohmanaru y Hanabi


Era otro día más en que esa mujer estaba allí, como siempre Konohamaru estaba teniendo una conversación con esa mujer de ojos grises, sí, la borracha idiota como le decía de cariño. Hanabi Hyuga, la respetable hermana de la esposa del Nanadaime estaba hoy en la academia parta hoy con Konohamaru y era otro día más en la vida de esa mujer de coletas naranjas levantadas.

Moegi estaba en pasillo de la academia cuando de pronto escuchaba al castaño nieto del sandaime el cual con una voz algo entrecortada junto a unas pequeñas risas, el castaño se estaba rascando el cuello mientras le extendía la mano hacia la menor Hyuga

-Hanabi-chan…-Comenzó a hablar como si estaba frente a frente en una guerra- Me gustas mucho, ¿Te casarías conmigo?- Caminó un poco hacia extender su mano derecha hacia la mano de la Hyuga menor la cual aceptó su favor junto a una sonrisa tierna y encantadora, tomó la mano del jounin mientras lo miró con felicidad

-Sí, me gustaría…

Moegi bajó la mirada mientras su mano apretaba fuerte sobre su brazo izquierdo, mientras sentía un punzaso en su corazón. Tenía desde hace mucho sentimientos guardados por Konohamaru pero al parecer las circunstancias no le permitieron ni creía que la hija menor del clan Hyuga estaba enamorada del castaño o viceversa, se preguntaba en que momento lo suyo se volvió amor.

¿Cuándo tiempo había confundido su amor por amistad, dolía mucho y aun así, ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomó darse cuenta de aquello?

Después en la tarde no faltaban los chismes malintencionados como los rumores, algunos jounins se reunieron para hablar y confirmarse acerca del supuesto rumor de un posible matrimonio entre Konohamaru y Hanabi, algunos de estos le contaban a Moegi sobre eso mientras ésta se hacía la de oídos sordos con ese rumor durante todo el día hasta que en la noche se dio por confirmado la noticia, se iban a casar en los próximos meses.

Mientras cenaban en el Ichiraku, la pelinaranja de coletas alzadas ignoraba todo esto hasta que el castaño algo preocupado le tocó el hombro

-Moegi-san… ¿Estás escuchando?

La mencionada dio su mirada con la de su amigo ojiazul el cual estaba sonriendo comprensivo

-Ah, lo siento- Sonrió falsamente- Sí, te sigo

-Bien- Sonrió alegre- Hanabi y yo, planearemos casarnos en primavera

-Bueno, ¡Bien por ti amigo!- Exclamó con una energía que la apuñaló profundamente- Tú amas a Hanabi, ¿No?

-Bueno, yo…- Se rascaba el cuello mientras se sonrojaba

-Suena bien, honestamente, estoy un poco celosa- Se sentía reemplazada, de verdad no sabía que le pasaba con ella, su amigo estaba por hacer una nueva vida con la hija menor Hyuga, ella como su mejor amiga debería estar feliz por él… Su mejor amiga.

Era verdad, ella sólo era su mejor amiga, nunca podría ser algo más y para eso debía retener esos sentimientos. Estaba segura de que si se diera de sus sentimientos no podía seguir su mejor amiga. Estaba dispuesta a cerrar su corazón.

(…)

Konohamaru estaba saliendo con Hanabi al centro comercial, el joven jounin aferró la mano suya con la de su ahora futura esposa la cual estaba nerviosa sobre todo con la gente que circulaba viéndolos

-Konohamaru, es vergonzoso, ¿Sabes?- Miró a ambos lados- La gente nos está mirando

-¿Realmente importa?- Dijo sonriendo tomándole menos importancia al asunto mientras la ojigris asintió admitiendo esa faceta de su prometido

-No lo había notado antes, pero eres del tipo que se apega, ¿No es así?

-¿Lo soy?- Alzó una ceja- Bueno, si lo soy, es culpa tuya

-Que grosero- En ese instante ambos empezaron a reírse mientras emprendían su camino mientras a una distancia Moegi era testigo de cómo el futuro matrimonio lo pasaba en grande mientras ella…

Quería llorar, dolía mucho esto pero no había nada que podía hacer al respecto. Callada, con una mirada afligida, cerraba su corazón pero aun así las lágrimas silenciosas le podrían traicionarle en cualquier momento…

La vida le dolía mucho, ya nada se podía hacer…


End file.
